Reaper
Reapers have a privileged title, role and position within The Underworld. Armed with a Scythe, Reapers come to collect those whose time has come and escorts them to the 'other side', in other words, a Reaper's occupation is primary as a psychopomp. Profession Grim Tales The Grim Reaper has the highest position in the Underworld and decides whose time has come. Grim also has power over life and death, as he is able to extend someone's life, and can be challenged to stop someone from dying. On the darker side, and more biblical of the role of the Grim Reaper, Grim, as Death, and armed with the scythe, is meant to "carve a swath of despair and destruction through the world of men, to blacken the skies and redden the seas, leaving nothing behind but entropy and uncomfortable silence...". While the position of the a Reaper is a privileged one, a Reaper, even The Grim Reaper, is not immune from punishment for misuse of his power. There are also Reapers who don't wield scythes or any weapon at all. They have to power to reap but can choose not to, for example Jack Skellington, who is the brother of Grim, should be able to reap but decides not to. Other Reapers like Django of the Dead use other weapons, in Django's occasion a Guitar. Sugar Bits Becoming the Grim Reaper The position of becoming the Grim Reaper is hereditary. When Grim was a child his mother, Mirian, was the Grim Reaper. Grim didn't want to be the Grim Reaper but had to because or the hereditary. In this occasion Grim Jr. the should become the next Grim Reaper. An other way to become the Grim Reaper is to get the scythe of the Grim Reaper and kill the Grim Reaper. So far many people have accomplished to steal the scythe, but none ever managed to kill Grim. Powers and Abilities As a supernatural creature of the Underworld, Reapers naturally have supernatural powers of their own. *'Possess the Living': Reapers can possess the living, though this is a advanced ability that must been learned. This ability also does not work on every human, like Mandy. *'Body Control': As an 'undead, talking magical skeleton', Grim is a complete skeleton of bones that is able to function both as a complete skeleton or independently as individual bones. *'Blue Fire': Reapers have also been seen creating flames. Grim does this whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. * Telekinesis: It can also be seen that Grim, and other Reapers has telekinesis. Grim used this when he flew the Chupricabra tape into his hand out of the VCR. *'Life Extending': Only the Grim Reaper possesses this power. He can add sand to an hourglass to let the human live longer. He has done this with Billy, Mandy and Jeff. Scythe Powers *'Slicing': The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and. Anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired. *'Opening Rifts': The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to 'the other side' its main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. Grim has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimensional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space. *'Spell Casting': The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers and the handle can be used like a Lightsaber. Robe Powers *'Form Changing': The black robe of the Grim Reaper can change the form and size of him, making it useful in combat. *'Enhanced Durability': The black robe can protect The Grim Reaper from heavy attacks where any other being would get heavily damaged from. *'Storing': The robe has serveral pockets on the inside that, formally, had magical and destructive objects stored like the Mask of the Beast. Known Reapers († = confirmed death) Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Reaper Category:Living Dead Category:Species